Sólo por tu Sonrisa
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: Él la llama, ella no responde. Él la invita a salir, ella dice no. Él declara su amor eterno, ella lo llama retardado. ¿Por qué seguir intetándolo? Tal vez James tiene una razón. Oneshot.


**Sólo por tu Sonrisa**

**N/A: Sé que se ve terrible. Una versión sin mi beta, muy corta, algo melosa pero fue todo a favor de curar mi bloqueo de escritora. Además, empezó como un songfic pero pronto las letras no parecían suficientes y el ficlet tomó su propio camino. Pensé hacerlo más largo pero, después de releer el último párrafo, parecía más que suficiente. Jaja. Ok, ya acabé de divagar. Disfruten.**

**Desclaimer** Que triste. No tengo ni gomitas de ositos así que menos a los personajes de Harry Potter.

* * *

No hay duda alguna. Yo, James Potter, amo a Lily Evans. Pueden llamarlo un capricho, pueden llamarlo amor de niños, incluso pueden llamarlo una obsesión pero yo sé más.

Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una chica a la que solía atormentar, fastidiar y de quien me reía cada vez que me era posible. No sé exactamente cuando empezó la transición de desprecio a amor, sólo sé que una vez que empezó, no pude pararla por más que quise.

Me molestaba con ella como si fuera su culpa lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Incluso me empecé a preguntar si era parte veela o si había puesto una poción de amor en mi jugo de calabaza pero no porque, primero, ella era de descendencia muggle y lo segundo¿por qué una chica que me odia pondría una poción de amor en mi vaso?

¿Pero entonces, por qué parecía ser ella lo único en mi mente?

Traté de persuadirme de esos pensamientos; culpé a la fiebre de verano. Pero pronto llegó el otoño y lo único que me hacía derretir eran sus ojos.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

No me tomen a mal. He salido con muchas chicas, oh sí, con muchas más que varias. Esas chicas eran un placer a la vista quienes estaban más que felices de ser escoltadas por uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, es decir yo por supuesto.

Se reían de mis chistes y compartían mi amor por el Quidditch. Esas chicas se ruborizaban y derretían ante mis guiños y miradas. Y aún así, ninguna de ellas jamás me llegó como la temperamental pelirroja lo hacía.

No, ella no soportaría "mi gran egocéntrica cabezota" como solía llamarme. Podría haber sido bajita pero su temperamento era más grande que mi orgullo.

Oh sí, recuerdo su constante amonestamiento y todas esas pequeñas discusiones que solíamos tener. Cómo su cabello rojizo bailaba sobre sus hombros y esos grandes ojos verdes brillaban. Podía hipnotizarme con esas esmeraldas.

Bueno, fue más o menos así como pasó ¿sabes, el día que finalmente acepté mis sentimientos.

Ella estaba para da allí, balbuceando acerca de alguna cosa trivial pero lo único que puedo recordar es mi de pronta necesidad de mostrarle una parte de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

Estaba recostado sobre una columna con mis brazos cruzados, observando a esos penetrantes ojos, tratando de verme calmado. Ella gritaba sobre algo, no sé que. Probablemente sobre alguna broma que habíamos jugado.

"…y es por eso que jamás deberías hechizar a los de 3er año¡estúpido niñito¿Oíste lo que te dije¿Potter¿Potter? Demonios Potter¿siquiera me estás escuchando?"

Muy tarde. Esos ojos me habían llevado a un estado de concentración exhaustiva y estupor que me previno de escuchar cualquier cosa que me estuviera diciendo.

Podía ver todo yendo en cámara lenta. Ponía su brillante cabello detrás de sus orejas, apuntándome con su dedo índice en el pecho.

Se veía molesta pero lo único que podía pensar era "Dios mío, me está tocando".

Su mano en mi pecho. Tenía miedo de que notara lo rápido que iba mi corazón. Oh no, se estiraba para ver directamente a mis ojos. ¡Oh, esos labios! Se veían tan suaves, tan exquisitos, tan oportunamente cercanos.

"Aguanta ahí, aguanta ahí" me repetía a mí mismo.

Pero después hizo lo impensable.

¿Ven, realmente fue su culpa. Si no se hubiera acercado tanto tratando de parecer amenazadora entonces yo no hubiera pasado estos últimos tres años de mi vida haciendo el papel de tonto.

"…¡Despiérteate de una vez!"

Así que lo hice. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Sus ojos se engrandecían con sorpresa, demasiado en shock para pararme. Presioné mis labios contra los de ella. Tenía razón, sabían a moras dulces. Mis favoritas.

Traté de profundizar el beso y, para mi sorpresa, me dejó. No importa que diga Sirius sobre ver cosas que no están allí, estoy más que seguro que ella me besaba también.

Pero de pronto, fui ligeramente empujado, primero con golpecillos débiles pero que se volvieron más violentos hasta que por fin tuve que, muy a mi disgusto separarme.

Estaba sin habla.

Gracioso como las dos cosas más extrañas en mi vida pasaron el mismo día: yo besando a Evans y verla callada. Abría su boca y la cerraba sin saber que decir dándole la apariencia de un pez fuera del agua. Un muy atractivo pez. Un momento…eso sonó raro. Finalmente se rindió y se fue.

"Lily" la llamé pero no volteó y se despidió haciendo un extraño gesto con su mano que no comprendí.

Estaba lista para abofetearme, lo sabía. A penas regresaran sus sentidos me cazaría de por vida. Aún así, tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación pero por un segundo la vi contenta. Sólo por un momento…sonrió.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

Esto puede sonar tonto pero después de ese momento obtuve algo de… esperanza supongo. Ese momento me hizo luchar. Todo esto sólo por la diminuta posibilidad de ser el chico que la hiciera sonreír. Ni decir, eso valía la pena.


End file.
